Mario reacts to The Powerpuff Girls' Funeral
Transcript * Mario: "Hello! It's a me, Mario! Ima here to react to another a video for you kids. Today, Ima gonna react to a funeral a video, and this is a called, "The Powerpuff a Girls' a Funeral". Oh, mamma mia. This is a gonna be a so depressing. I can tell. So, if a you didn't watch the video yet, watch it a first and subscribe to the Antoons a channel! Okie dokie, let's a go!" * Narrator: "The funeral chapel--" * Astro Boy flies and lands on the ground and enters the church building where The Powerpuff Girls' funeral ceremony's taking place. * Mario: "Hello there, Astro Boy. Where have you a been. * Narrator: "Oh, hello, Astro Boy, you don't wanna be late for this (he sniffs depressingly.) special event." * Astro Boy opens the church door. * Mario: "Oh, mamma mia, what a happened to the a girls?" * The Mayor is standing right by the Powerpuff Girls' open pink casket with sugar, spice and everything nice with Astro Boy holding a tissue box and the Mayor grabs a tissue and Astro Boy puts the tissue box right back in his entire body. * Mario: "Mama mia, give a him a nice a clean tissue, Astro Boy." * Mayor: A Bit * Mayor: "D'awwwwwww..." * The Mayor runs off sobbing wildly. * Mario: "Mr. a Mayor, come back a here!" * Professor Utonium walks sadly and walks by the Powerpuff Girls' open pink casket. * Professor Utonium picks up the sugar, spice and everything nice outta the open pink casket and kisses them. * Mario: "They a reverted into some a sugar, a spice and-? Professor, why are you a so sad?" * Professor Utonium: And Whimpering A Bit * Professor Utonium: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Mario: "Wow, that was the a worstest shoutl I ever a heard from a Professor John a Utonium!" * Cut to Astro Boy flying and carrying the Powerpuff Girls' now closed pink casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be the Powerpuff Girls' grave. * Mario: "2 robotic a shovels... hey there, a Jenny." * Jenny's digging up the Powerpuff Girls' soon to be grave with two shovels. * The tombstone reads R.I.P. The Powerpuff Girls on it. * Dexter, Samurai Jack and Ms. Keane are looking depressed now that the Powerpuff Girls are gone for good. * Mario: "Mamma mia, everybody's a depressed and a sorrowful." * Jenny and Astro Boy put the Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket right in the grave pit. * Robin and Bullet: Nervously In Depression * The Policemen are just standing there in depression. * Mario: "Lenny? What is he a doing here." * Lenny: And Whimpering A Bit "No." * Lenny: (Running right over to the closed pink casket) "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" * Mario: "Hey, come on a already! Oh, look at the Amoeba a Boys!" * The Amoeba Boys: And Wailing * Mario: "And look at the Mayor of a Townsville over a there!" * Mayor: Wildly * Mario: "Now that's a just plain out a tragic." * The Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket's getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit. * Mario: "Oh no, Robin's a sobbing her eyes a out!" * Robin: Wildly * Mario: "Even a Bullet's sobbing and a squeaking too!" * Bullet: And Squeaking * Mario: "Big and a Little's not a crying." * Big and Little Dog are just standing there in depression. * Mario: "Oh, Ms. a Bellum, come on, that's enough a weeping." * Ms. Bellum: and Crying * Mario: "Samurai a Jack?" * Professor Utonium is sobbing heavily while Samurai Jack suports him. * Jenny puts the shovel down. * Mario: "Oh mamma mia, Jenny's a terribly up a set." * Jenny's tearing up slightly * Mario: "Dexter?" * Blisstina and Dexter both take turns using a shovel. * Blisstina's looking down in depression that her 3 younger sisters are gone for good. * Mario: "Hey, quit a weeping, Mac." * Mac is sobbing heavily and he's standing right next to Bloo who's looking quite annoyed with him. * Mario: "That's enough a crying, Billy." * Billy is also sobbing heavily while Mandy also looks quite annoyed with him. * Mario: "Hey, quit a weeping, Blisstina, come on." * Blisstina: A Bit * Mario: "Secret Squirrel's a not crying at a all." * Morocco Mole is standing right next to Secret Squirrel and he's sobbing heavily. * Mario: "Mamma mia, look at the a Justice a Friends." * The Justice Friends are sobbing silently that the Powerpuff Girls have passed away in their death bed episode. * Mario: "And look at Agent a Honeydew and a Monkey right over a there." * Agent Honeydew and Monkey are crying heavily. * Mario: "Mamma mia, they're all sobbing their a eyes a out." * Astro Boy is depressed now that his partners are gone for good. * Mario: "Looks like a Dexter's now a burying the closed a pink a casket." * Dexter is burying the Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket. * Lenny is still sobbing wildly while having his handcuffed hands out at the Powerpuff Girls' soon to be grave. * Cut to Mojo Jojo in the super villains' lair...... * Mario: "Mamma mia! It's the Powerpuff a Girls' worst a enemy, Mojo a Jojo." * Mojo Jojo: "Goodbye, Girls." * Mario: "What is he a doing here?" * Mojo Jojo: Chuckle * Mario: "Huh, wh- wh--... what are you a weeping about? I thought you a had your a victory." * Mojo Jojo: A Bit * The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Professor Utonium walks right over and puts Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's personal properties right on the Powerpuff Girls' grave. * Mario: "Wow, Professor Utonium's taking a some of the Powerpuff a Girls' personal a properties to the a grave." * Narrator: "Farewell, girls, you will always remain in our hearts. Category:Reacts